Story of Evil
by Kaydz
Summary: Based on the Vocaloid's Story of Evil. When the princess of the Kingdom of Yellow, Rin, does something terrible, and she would have to pay the price, involving a person she cares for the most.


_**Heyoo! It's Kaydz! I know, I haven't posted the chapters of Broken Hearts and Game On (Dodges flying fruits) I kind of well… it's somewhere in my computer and I forgot where I saved it at , I know, that's how forgetful I am. But I have indeed made them longer and as soon as I find the files, I WILL post them up. **_

_**This story is mostly based off of Daughter of Evil, Servant of Evil, Regret Message, and Rebirthday (I think that's the title but idk) Oh, and I changed some of the ages in here, so instead of her being 14, I'll make her 15. Oh, and for Sesshomaru, think of him in human form. Black hair, normal ears, no markings, but he still has amber eyes. Anddd I've added some twists in the story :3 *Sigh* I seriously love this couple, but I will do others soon.  
><strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Daughter of Evil, Servant of Evil, Regret Message, and Rebirthday**_

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, in a faraway place, there was a Kingdom of Yellow. No person dared to enter this cruel kingdom, for it was said to be ruled by a young, evil princess. She was said to have no mercy upon her opponents, and she didn't have a speck of kindness in her. Those who lived in her kingdom were not allowed to leave. Before her, her mother, the Queen was a kind woman, and the people loved her deeply. She would constantly give money to the poor, and help those in need. All that changed when her 10-year-old daughter took the throne after her death.<p>

Instead of giving money, she took them, and raised the taxes. She would constantly make fun of them, and say hurtful insults at the people when she took a stroll in the village. Whoever dared go against her, she would simply have them executed without hesitation. Five years passed and the princess grew to be a beautiful teenager. Some said the more she matures, so does her attitude and cruelty. This princess was named Rin.

* * *

><p>"Oh, it's snack time."<p>

The dark-haired woman turned to her maid, Kikyo. "Could you fetch me some tea, please?" The maid smiled and nodded before exiting the room. She sighed and leaned against a hard, masculine chest. The person continued to comb her hair until it was silky and smooth. "Sesshomaru," He looked down on her and brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "Yes, Princess Rin?" She frowned. "How many times do I have to tell you to not use that with me? Only you and Kikyo could call me by my name.", she told her personal servant.

"My apologies. What is it that you were saying again, Rin?"

"I saw the Prince of Blue, yesterday. Prince Inuyasha, was it? Yes… that's his name. Isn't it handsome?" She sighed dreamily. "I'll let you in a little secret of mine." Rin leaned closer to Sesshomaru, and he felt her breath on his ear that it made him shiver all over, but it was gone unnoticed by Rin. "I've liked Prince Inuyasha for a few months now.", she whispered.

Sesshomaru chuckled and pinched her cheek playfully. "Looks like my little Rinny has a crush." That was his nickname for her ever since. They had known each other since they were children. Heck, they even knew each other as babies! Their parents were childhood friends,too, so they let Sesshomaru's family live in with them.

Rin and Sesshomaru were both born on the same day at the same time, but they are not siblings. It was a weird coincidence, really. Ever since that day when she made a crown of flowers for him, he began to, shall we say, have a 'thing' for her. He was 8, and she was 7 at that time. His crush developed into love soon after.

"So, what do you plan to do?"

Rin shrugged. "I guess I could send him a letter one of these days. But enough of that, I've heard about you and Kagura." She teasingly elbowed him in the arm. "Eh, eh? So, you like her?" He shook his head. "Hell no. She's just a friend and fellow servant." Rin grinned. "Uh, huh. " Sesshomaru shrugged at her. "Besides," he said. "She's not my type."

" You're just saying thaaaat."

"It's the truth."

Rin still didn't look convinced, and sang under her breath. "Sesshy and Kagura sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" Sesshomaru ruffled her hair, and she smacked him.

"Hey! Now you messed up my hair!"

"Do you need to state the obvious, little Princess?"

"Hmph!" She giggled and slapped him again on the shoulder. "Brush it again." He picked up the brush and ran it through her hair. "Oh, and don't forget the flowers!" He nodded and she giggled happily. He braided her hair and stuck some flowers in that he and Rin picked that morning. She stood up and twirled around in her room. He continued sitting there, and smiling at her whenever she turned around to look at him.

She wore a stunning yellow nightgown, with black laces at the ends. The sleeves were decorated with black ribbons, and a black bow was tied around her waist. Small, yellow ribbons adored her head, and her braided hair contained flowers that Sesshomaru had put there.

He was marveling at her beauty. How much she had grown throughout the years. He took in her features, how her body curved, and most especially her face. He continued to stare at her in awe until someone tapped him on the shoulder, breaking him from his trance. It was Kikyo. "Did I interrupt your little 'observation', hm?" She laughed when he blushed. Kikyo set down the tray on one of the tables. "Your tea is here, Rin."

Rin stopped twirling and smiled at her. "Thanks, Kikyo." The female servant shook her head. "Geez, if not for your clothes, I would've thought Sesshomaru was you." It was true. Sesshomaru and Rin looked nearly identical. They both had long, black hair, and piercing amber eyes. They also had that same gracefulness when they walked, and almost have the same height, but Rin was a little bit shorter than Sesshomaru by a few centimeters.

"Hn."

Rin walked slowly to the awaiting tray to pour a cup of tea. She offered one to Kikyo. "Want some?" Kikyo just shook her head. "It's not proper for a servant to drink 'royal tea', as some would call it."

"Psh, proper or not, you can have some if you want." She still held the cup in front of her, waiting for her to take it. After a few seconds, she daintily took the cup from her hand and thanked her. The princess turned to Sesshomaru. "You?"

"No, thank you. I don't drink tea."

"At all?"

"Yep."

"Aww, you suck. You're missing out on the most wonderful drink of all!"

Sesshomaru shrugged at her, and she stuck out her tongue at him. She sipped her tea quietly along with Kikyo. Sesshomaru just continued to watch Rin sip her tea and admired her beauty. The silence was broken when a knock was heard. Rin cleared her throat and used her "evil princess" voice.

"Come in.", she said coldly.

The door swung open slowly and a guard came in. Rin's face continued to be emotionless. "Well?" The guard started to shiver under her gaze. "P-Princess R-R-Rin…"

"Stop stuttering. You're ruining my tea time. If you don't have anything to say and continue to waste my time, I suggest you leave my room before you annoy me further."

"I apologize, b-but there i-is someone here to see you, Princess."

Rin raised an eyebrow and stood up from her chair. "Oh?" She took one last sip from her tea. "I will be ready in a moment. Do tell them that."

The guard, Miroku, bowed before exiting the room. "As you wish, Princess."

As soon as the door closed, Rin turned to the two servants. "Go get me my dress and a pair of shoes. Oh, and get my fan, too. It's unbelievably hot in the throne room." She waited for Sesshomaru and Kikyo to come back with her items. When they returned, Sesshomaru excused himself when Rin was to get changed.

Kikyo helped Rin get in her black and yellow gown and secured and tightened the laces, making sure they won't come undone. Rin took the fan and opened it to cover her mouth with it.

"Let's meet our visitor, shall we?"

* * *

><p>"Behold, Princess Rin arrives!"<p>

Everyone in the throne room bowed down as Rin entered, her head held up high as she sat down at the throne. She was accompanied by Sesshomaru, who stood at her right. Kikyo stood at her left. Before her, two guards were holding down a woman, around the age of 17. She had her hair in a high ponytail, and she wore torn and battered red clothing. Bruises covered her arms and legs, and she wore no shoes. She lay on the floor with her head held down by one of the guards, and her arms were tied behind her.

Rin looked at the guards with a questioning face as to why she was held down and tied up for no reason. The guard from earlier, Miroku, seemed to sense the princess's question, even though she didn't speak. "She was trying to steal some of your possessions earlier before you arrived, Princess Rin." Rin frowned at the girl. The commoner just lowered her eyes in shame.

"What is your name, peasant?", Rin asked.

The guard released her head when she weakly tried to look at Rin. "My name… is Sango."

"A pretty name for a commoner such as you." She noticed the woman shivering under her cold stare, which was not entirely new to her. "What is your business here?"

Sango blinked once before speaking. "I am speaking for… for the whole village. They are asking f-for some food, Princess. And water. We just want some food. Our crops have been dying lately, and our wells have dried up. Most of our cattle died from old age and disease-"

"Tch,",Rin interrupted her. "Geez, you commoners seriously can't even solve a simple problem as that!"

"W-what do you mean 'simple', Princess Rin?"

Rin crossed her arms. "You know, you could just 'borrow' someone's living cattle, and then it's yours. Borrow their food, now it's yours. As for the crops," she paused. "Yet again, borrow. Sharing is caring, is it not?"

"You are suggesting that we… _steal_ from each other?" Sango asked incredulously. "Stealing is wrong, my Princess!"

"Would you all rather _starve_ to death or take someone else's possession for your survival, hm?" Rin raised an eyebrow at her. "Well?" Sango lowered her eyes for a moment. "Princess, there is also… more to what the people have asked.", she said, not wanting to discuss about stealing any further.

"What of it?"

"They were all wondering if… if…"

When Sango didn't continue, Rin slammed her hand on the armrest, making a loud BAM! and startling everyone present. "If what?", she narrowed her eyes at Sango. The peasant's eyes widened for a second before speaking again.

"If we… could travel to the nearby Kingdom of Blue to… to trade with the people there to earn some money and to buy some necessities, if that is okay with you…" Rin thought for a moment, resting her chin on the palm of her hand.

'_Kingdom of Blue… That's where Prince Inuyasha lives.'_ Rin smirked. _'If I somehow let these dogs go to the Kingdom of Blue and I accompany them… then maybe, if I'm lucky… I get to see Prince Inuyasha.'_ She started to chuckle darkly which made everyone, except Kikyo and Sesshomaru, shiver in fear.

"I will only allow 8 families to go with the maximum of 4 people per family. The rest of the village will stay. If you do not agree to that, say so right now before I change my mind." Rin saw Sango's eyes lit up in happiness. "T-Thank you, Princess. Thank you!"

Rin smiled at her, though it wasn't a warm one. "On one condition," Sango blinked twice. "I will accompany you all to your trip to make sure no one escapes. If I witness a single attempt to escape my clutches, we will all go back here and NEVER travel to another kingdom again!" She added, "And I will not hesitate to execute any person, child or adult, who dares disobey my orders, understood?" Sango, too happy to speak, just nodded.

"Is that all you came for?"

Sango nodded again. "Y-yes, Princess Rin."

"Then get out of my sight and spread the news to the whole village. I will post a sheet at the town square where your fellow peasants could sign up for the trip. You will all have 4 days to sign starting tomorrow, no exceptions. I will use the 5th day to choose who would come and who would not. Also, we would leave at dawn, and those who are late will be left behind. Be sure to also tell them my warning, understood?"

"Yes, Princess Rin."

"Now, go!"

The guards escorted Sango out of the palace. Miroku couldn't stop staring at Sango during the whole 'talk' with the princess. He loved the feel of her soft hair under his fingers when he held her head down. He also found her face, even though it was a little bit dirty, beautiful. He suddenly felt drawn to her, and hoped that he would more of her soon.

* * *

><p>"Pack my belongings, Sesshomaru. Thank you." Sesshomaru only nodded before fetching her suitcase. He already knew, without being told, what items she wanted to bring and what to wear. Rin disappeared behind a large shoji screen to get changed. Suddenly, he heard a loud yelp and was about to see what was wrong before he heard a small "I'm okay!" He chuckled, shaking his head in mock disappointment. "Clumsy as ever."<p>

"Hey, I heard that!"

Sesshomaru only let out a small smile and continued packing Rin's stuff. At the same time, Rin stepped out, wearing the same nightgown she had awhile ago. She snuck up behind Sesshomaru, who was still busy packing, and tackled him to the ground. "Ugh!" Sesshomaru landed on his bottom with Rin on top of him, laughing. She continued to laugh and pointed at him. "You should've seen your face!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her and tickled her. "That is for your little sneak attack." He continued to tickle her. "Revenge is sweet."

"Hahahah! Stop, stop!" After a few more minutes tickling her, he finally stopped and gave her a chance to catch her breath. She glanced at the grandfather clock. 10:00 P.M. "Wow."

"Wow what?"

"The day went by fast, huh?"

Sesshomaru nodded and stood up. He bent down to pick her up from the floor and carried her to her bed. Rin buried her face in his chest. "I'm not sleepy!", she whined.

Sesshomaru snorted when he heard her yawn. He laid her in bed and tucked her in. He pulled the covers over her and bent over to kiss her forehead. "Sleep well, Rinny." As soon as he started to leave, he felt something grasp his arm, pulling him back. "Can you sleep with me for tonight? I have had a lot of nightmares lately and…" He heard her sigh. "Just, please?" After a moment of hesitation, he nodded. "Let me just go get dressed and I will come back." Rin mumbled a small "Mkay."As soon as he returned, Rin scooted a little bit to the side to give him some space. She patted the area beside her and waited for him to lay down.

"Tell me, Rin."

"Hm?"

"What nightmares… have you been experiencing?", he added. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, no. It's okay. It's best that I tell you, since you are my dearest and best friend, besides Kikyo."

"Hn." _'She called me her dearest and best friend… I would have liked it if she called me otherwise.'_

"So, what's it about?"

Rin took a deep breath. "Well… it's about you and me, mostly. The… the villagers were being led by a man dressed in blue, and a woman in red. They were after me. I… no matter how fast I ran, they always caught up to me, and then… then there was you. You told me to hide behind this… I don't know what it was but you just told me to hide. You said that we should switch clothes, and we did. You looked similar to me, and it was like as if I was seeing myself. You put this cloak around me and hid me. The villagers took you and… and…"

Rin started crying, and she couldn't bring herself say what had happened next. Sesshomaru pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. "Shh… don't worry. It's just a nightmare. I'm sorry that I had asked, I didn't mean to make you remember that horrible thing. Don't worry," He kissed her forehead in reassurance and stroked her hair. "Now, let's go get some sleep. I'll be here to chase those nightmares away, okay?"

Rin smiled and wrapped her arms around him, burying her head into his chest.

"G'night, Sesshy.", she mumbled.

"Goodnight, Rinny."

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>Kikyo hummed while dusting off one of the many portraits of Rin. It was a painting of her when she was 10 years old when she first sat down on the throne. Her first day of ruling the Kingdom of Yellow. She chuckled at Rin's expression in the painting. She was pouting with her lips puckered up, and her eyebrows were furrowed together. She was crossing her arms, and the Queen's robe was a little too big on her, making her looking like she got wrapped in a big, red blanket.<p>

Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her. When she felt the person wrap their arms around her, she turned around quickly and kneed them. She heard a yelp and she looked down at the squirming man at her feet.

"Oh, goodness! Oh my, I'm so sorry, Naraku! I'm sorry!" She kneeled by his side and stroked his shoulder. "Are you okay?" Naraku groaned. "Yeah… Geez, you kick hard for a woman!" Kikyo smirked. "That's for you to learn to never sneak up on me." Naraku smirked at her. "I guess you're right."

The maid helped him get up from the floor. Naraku leaned against the wall and watched her dust off the frames. He couldn't help but feel really nervous trying to tell her what had been on his mind for years. "Um, Kikyo?"

"Yes?", she said without looking at him.

"Theres… something I have been wanting to tell you for a while."

"What is it?" This time, Kikyo turned to look at the man. She felt her heart flutter when her eyes found their way to his. She loved those crimson eyes that seemed to draw her in a swirling vortex every time she looked at them. She quickly glanced at his lips, those lips that she dreamt of kissing. She blushed when he came closer to her.

"Um… I… I…"

"You what, Naraku?"

He looked into her brown eyes, and he suddenly became lost in them. He couldn't take it anymore. So, he pulled her close, encircled his arms around her waist, and crashed his lips down on hers. Kikyo's eyes widened before slowly closing them, leaning in to kiss him back. She, too, wrapped her arms around his waist as they continued to kiss.

When they broke away, both of them were trying to catch their breath. Naraku rested his chin on top of her head, stroking her long, black hair. Kikyo sighed happily and leaned her head on his chest. She closed her eyes before speaking. "So, you have been having feelings for me?"

"Yeah… I just had to show you, since I couldn't describe my love for you in words."

"…How long have you been… in love with me."

"2…3 years, I think."

Kikyo smirked. "Same…" They were silent for the rest of the time, enjoying each other's company in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Awww that was hella cute! *^_^* heheh. Reviews are appreciated! And I promise that I WILL find the Broken Hearts and Game On chapters in my computer! I SWEAR! Well, until next time! <strong>_


End file.
